


An Honest Accident

by undermyumbreon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: After Yuuri completes his Short Program in a figure skating competition, he finds that he didn't exactly finish it perfectly. Victor tries to comfort Yuuri and help him work through the embarrassment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after season one. Competition and location not specified for this fan fiction. Score based on the in-universe averages rather than realistic scoring.

     Yuuri’s skate hit the ice hard as he perfectly completed the last jump in his Short Program. The crowd burst into a brief applause as the skater mentally prepared himself for the final push to the end of his performance. Yuuri was completely focused on his skating routine. With the simple outfit he sported, he knew he would have to captivate the audience and the judges with his charm. Yuuri wore a tight, dark navy long sleeve top. The left side of the top went across low on his chest, creating a v-neck. The top was fastened together with three white buttons. Only a few spread out white crystals decorated his sleeves. He also wore long black pants that fitted his hips and thighs to a tee, but slightly flared out above his skates.  
     Over the course of the year, Yuuri had slowly become more open to accepting the praise and support he received from the people around him. It was after the Grand Prix Final that he was finally able to take in positive reinforcement without hesitation. Victor had helped Yuuri to see that he had earned and deserved every ounce of approval given. There was no shame in taking pride in the payoff that hard work delivered.  
     Yuuri skated cleanly into his last movement and performed a scratch spin. After several seconds, he halted his rotations and posed with his hands in the air, palms faced down to the ice. Yuuri let out a breath as the music faded out. He filled his lungs generously as the crowd’s cheers erupted in a quick crescendo. Yuuri cracked a smile as he huffed, absorbing the attention gleefully. It felt rewarding and revitalizing. His efforts had paid off and were validated.  
     Through the cheers, Yuuri managed to hear his name being called from an onlooker on the floor. He swiveled around to face the direction of the voice’s source and found Victor gesturing and calling out to him. Yuuri’s heart swelled and he reached a hand out to wave back at his fiancé. However, Victor did not stop moving his arms around. They were making a motion similar to opening two doors at once or ripping apart an object. He was yelling out other words, but they were drowned out by the crowd and became indistinguishable. Yuuri cocked his head as Victor made his way towards the Kiss and Cry, continuing to frantically move his arms. Yuuri skated parallel to Victor’s direction and mimicked his actions back at him. He was very confused. What was Viktor trying to convey to him? They were almost at the rink’s exit when Viktor changed his gestures. He had one hand pointing at his chest area while the other was directed at Yuuri.  
     “ _Is there something on me_?” Yuuri wondered. He looked down at his outfit and felt a shock jolt through his body violently. At some point during his performance, his outfit’s shirt had torn apart and left part of his torso exposed. All three buttons had been ripped right off of his top. With speed, Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest and skated quickly to the rink’s exit. His heart was pounding and his entire body had become encased in heat.  
     Yuuri’s surroundings became a blur. All he could remember was that he had reached the exit and managed to get a hold of his black and grey jacket. His entire body was numb. Yuuri reached for the zipper and tried to concentrate on hiding the wardrobe malfunction. However, his hands were shaking wildly, preventing him from lining up the zipper’s parts properly to close the jacket. With each passing second, Yuuri could feel the sense of urgency build up tremendously inside of him.  
     Suddenly, there was a hand on Yuuri’s back and he was pushed toward the Kiss and Cry. Yuuri started to panic wildly as he lost his grip on the zipper. He tried to plant his feet on the ground to stop moving, but he was urged onward. The world was whizzing by him as he was shoved past reporters, cameramen, and other skaters.  
     When he was seated in the Kiss and Cry, his legs immediately began to tremble. Anxiety was bubbling inside of him. He was desperate to get out of the cameras’ sights. Yuuri could hear Victor’s voice next to him, but he didn’t have the confidence to look directly at his fiancé or speak to him. He couldn’t understand what Victor was saying and he was afraid of bursting into tears if he tried to ask for clarification. He just wanted to completely disappear from everyone. All around the loud noises were overwhelming him. Not a single cohesive thought was passing through Yuuri’s mind. All he could do was hold tightly to his jacket and hunch over in hopes that the cameras would not catch his ruined outfit. With his free hand, Yuuri began to untie his skates and slip them off. If he wanted to make a clean getaway, he would need to travel shoeless.  
     As soon as Yuuri’s score finally flashed up on the screen, he jumped up from his seat and bolted from the Kiss and Cry with his skates in hand. Yuuri continued to clasp his workout jacket closed with his other hand. Yuuri saw patrons pass by him as he frantically searched for an escape from the onslaught of cameras and interviewers. He took off down one of the stadium’s exits and wildly looked around as he scoured the maze of hallways. He kept bumping into onlookers and other contestants. Some relief finally overcame him as he spotted a restroom sign down an isolated hallway. He snuck in and bent over to check for feet in the stalls. Yuuri found he was alone. He pushed his way into the third stall in from the door and released his grip on his jacket to lock himself in. He dropped his skates by his feet and sat on the toilet.  
     Yuuri looked down at his chest. He let out a pained noise as he examined the damage. With a choked gasp, Yuuri tenderly touched the ripped edges where the buttons were once sewn in. Hot tears clouded his vision and fell onto his lap. He was overwhelmed with shame and embarrassment. He was worried over how much the audience might have seen. When did this happen during his performance? Had his chest been completely exposed? Were people laughing at him right now?  
     “ _Oh no-_ “ Yuuri shuddered suddenly, “ _What if they replayed the part where my costume ripped open on television? Everyone at home is going to see it-_ ” He covered his face with his hands and let out an excruciating sob. Within moments, Yuuri pictured scenario after scenario where the audience was laughing at his expense. He saw reporters taking joy in prying him about the humiliating wardrobe malfunction instead of his program.  
     “ _Maybe this is what I get for believing I deserved all of the attention_ ,” Yuuri thought, “ _I got too cocky…_ ”  
     The restroom door opened abruptly with a creak. Yuuri cupped his hands over his mouth to stifle his cries. The door closed a moment later. Yuuri could hear footsteps rebounding off of the restroom’s walls.  
     "Yuuri?" A voice called out tentatively. Yuuri recognized that it was Victor and let the hiccup in his throat slip past his lips and fingers, "Yuuri!" The sound of footsteps drew near. Yuuri saw a pair of shoes appear at the bottom opening of the stall’s door.  
     “V-Vic-“ Yuuri managed to gasp out.  
     “Yuuri! Can I come in? Are you okay, Yuuri?” Victor sounded very worried.  
     “Yes-“ Yuuri scrambled to zipper his jacket once more, but became too distracted to successfully close it. He leaned over, unlocked the door, and quickly sat back on the toilet. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and doubled over with his face in his knees to hide the mortifying mistake from Victor. Yuuri couldn’t see Victor, but he heard the stall’s door being pushed open and a coat crinkle.  
     “Yuuri…” Yuuri felt something bump against his legs. He assumed Victor had crouched down to his level, “Yuuri, let me see your face. Please tell me what’s going on. Why did you run away?”  
     “I’m embarrassed,” Yuuri’s voice came across muffled, “I don’t want you to see it.”  
     “Let me see what happened, Yuuri. Please?” Victor insisted, “I’m not going to judge you.”  
     Shyly and slowly, Yuuri sat up and uncrossed his arms. The sides of the jacket fell away, exposing his chest and torso. Yuuri could see Victor was struggling to maintain a neutral expression. Victor reached out and grabbed each side of the outfit’s top. He thumbed the area where the buttons had once been sewn in.  
     “It’s really bad, Victor…” Yuuri sniffed, “I don’t even know how this happened.”  
     “Your outfit must have ripped open after the last jump. It was probably a sudden thing. I only noticed it once your performance had ended,” Victor wrapped the top closed, “Why did you run away, Yuuri?”  
     “Someone was pushing against me at the rink and I couldn’t close my jacket,” Yuuri swallowed harshly, “I- I got so nervous. I just wanted to disappear, so I ran off.”  
     “I’m so sorry, Yuuri. That was my fault,” Victor admitted, “I was trying to get you away from the reporters. I thought you had closed your jacket already.”  
     “I- I didn’t!” Yuuri’s voice cracked, “Now everyone’s going to make fun of me for it-”  
     “D-don’t worry, Yuuri!” Victor comforted the other man, “You’re not the only one to have a wardrobe malfunction. Here, let me show you,” Victor dug into his pants’ pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled through it and typed in a few words, "See Yuuri?" Victor held up his phone, "This skater had their top slip down. This other skater-" he touched the phone and dragged the article up to the next photo, "Had a rip in their stocking. And this one-"  
     "I don’t want to see the photos Victor. They don’t make me feel better. I just start feeling bad for them."  
     “Oh…” Victor hesitated for a second before locking his phone screen and stuffing it back into one of his pants’ pockets. An awkward silence filled the space between them. Both men were avoiding eye contact with one another. Yuuri was struggling to hold back his sorrowful hiccups, but his throat was beginning to close up and hurt. More hot tears slipped down his cheeks.  
     “Were you embarrassed that other people could see your chest?” Victor asked after a minute had passed.  
     “I don’t mind other people seeing my chest, but it’s humiliating having my outfit fall apart during my routine. It’s unprofessional!” Yuuri hiccupped, “Maybe I deserved this. I got too self-centered-"  
     “Yuuri-"  
     “I got too full of myself and now I’m paying for it. I wanted the attention and now I got it,” Yuuri was choking up again, “I should have never accepted compliments in the first place. I got punished for hogging the spotlight-"  
      “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri-“ Victor’s voice was dripping with concern. He embraced the other man and squeezed him tightly. Yuuri leaned into Victor’s body and wrapped his arms around Vitor’s back. He hid his face into the crook of Victor’s neck, shaking slightly as he tried to fight through another round of tears.  
      “I’m so dumb…” Yuuri murmured sadly, “This wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t dumb enough to believe I was worthy of validation.”  
     “Yuuri…” Victor rocked Yuuri slowly, rubbing his back in gentle circles. Yuuri stopped holding his sobs back. The anguish was suffocating him. It seemed like ages before the crying spell finally passed over. Yuuri felt light-headed and exhausted afterword. As he began to come down from the emotional rollercoaster, Victor spoke softly into his ear.  
     “One time when I was in my early twenties, I was skating in dark tight and thin pants at the World’s. Halfway through the performance, I had crouched down and I felt the back of my pants rip open,” Yuuri suddenly coughed out a laugh. Victor chuckled along and continued, “Fortunately, I was wearing dark underwear underneath, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it the rest of the time I was performing. I was very embarrassed and anxious about it. I somehow managed to leave the rink and cover myself without anyone noticing what had happened.”  
     Yuuri continued to giggle at Victor’s tale. He felt some relief as the layers of embarrassment finally began to shed off. He sat up and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.  
     “Did that really happen to you, Victor?”  
     “Yes. Even I- Victor Nikiforov- experiences wardrobe malfunctions during skating competitions,” Victor stated confidently. Yuuri burst out in a brief fit of laugher.  
     “I’ve never had this happen to me before,” Yuuri took in a breath and sighed, “I guess I still can’t recover quickly from the unexpected…”  
     “It happens to the best of us Yuuri,” Victor said, rubbing Yuuri’s arm, “This was an honest accident. It wasn’t a punishment for taking pride in your skating abilities.”  
     “I know, but… my mind is telling me otherwise.”  
     “Why is it a bad thing to be happy about your performance?” Victor probed, frowning.  
     “I don’t know… I guess I feel like being happy about any of my accomplishments makes me arrogant.”  
     “I promise you Yuuri that you have never been that way about your skating. You are very humble. You’re not dumb either,” Victor reassured him. Yuuri looked down at his lap.  
     “Am I really not those things?”  
     “Yes. I promise you that I’m telling the truth.” Yuuri grumbled slightly at Victor’s proclamation, “Yuuuuri,” Victor’s voice bordered on the edge of scolding as he drawled out his fiancé’s name, “I’m being honest with you.”  
     “I know you are, Victor…” Yuuri whispered, “It’s just- it’s also the fact that you really liked this outfit…” Yuuri tugged at the sides of his clothes, “I feel horrible that it’s ruined now,” he said sadly, pouting.  
     “I love all of your outfits!” Viktor laughed, “We can replace it or get it fixed. But you’re okay now and that’s all that matters. You did very well today, Yuuri,” Victor reached up and cupped Yuuri’s face. He rubbed his thumbs and hands over Yuuri’s cheeks and neck in a comforting and gentle manner.  
     “What was my score? I didn’t even get to read it fully,” Yuuri confessed. Victor grinned.  
     “95.52 points.” Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat.  
     “I-It was that high!?” Yuuri exclaimed. Victor nodded, beaming.  
     “Now, try and tell me you don’t deserve praise for scoring that high,” Victor winked, dropping his hands from Yuuri’s face, “Are you feeling better, Yuuri?”  
     “Mhm,” the other man nodded slightly.  
     “Are you ready to go back to the rink now?”  
     “Sure-“ Yuuri started to stand up, but suddenly paused, panicking, “Wait- oh no-"  
     “What?”  
     “There are going to be reporters everywhere,” Yuuri sat back down and grabbed his face, dragging his fingers down his cheeks, “What if they ask me about my outfit?”  
     “I won’t lie, Yuuri, they might.”  
     “But, what should I say if they do?” Victor pondered the question for a moment.  
     “Just say that you’d rather talk about your performance if they bring it up. If they insist on asking about it, we can walk away.” Yuuri thought this idea over for a moment before nodding his head.  
     “Okay…”  
     “Why don’t we get you cleaned up now? How does that sound?” Yuuri nodded again.  
     “Okay.”  
     “Yuuri…” Victor tilted his head and leaned forward. His lips met with Yuuri’s in a tender kiss, “I love you.”  
     “I love you too, Victor…”  
     “I’m going to be with you. You won’t have to deal with this alone.”  
     “I know…”  
“Good,” Victor smiled, “Why don’t I help you close up this jacket.”  
 “Can you do that for me? I can’t seem to make the zipper work today.”  
     Victor grabbed the two sides of the jacket and managed to line up the zipper’s part. After he closed Yuuri’s jacket, he grabbed Yuuri’s pair of skates and pushing open the stall’s door. The two of them stood up and exited the small space. Yuuri headed straight for the restroom’s sinks and turned one of the handles. He submerged his hands under the stream of cool water and brought them up to wash his face. With his free hand, Victor grabbed a few paper towels and dampened them in the adjacent sink before placing them on Yuuri’s neck. The cool sensation helped Yuuri unwind.  
     After grabbing his own paper towel and drying off his face, Yuuri leaned forward as he tried to examine himself in the bathroom’s mirror. His eyes were slightly puffy and red, but he knew it would disappear soon. When Yuuri stood up fully, Victor took Yuuri’s used towel, removed the ones from his neck, and tossed them all in the waste bin. He placed his free hand against the small of Yuuri’s back in a reassuring fashion. In return, Yuuri leaned his head against Victor’s shoulder as they left the restroom and strolled down the hallway. A reporter a ways down the hall turned around in time to catch the couple in their eyesight. Yuuri stopped in his tracks as the reporter tugged on their coworker’s arm and strolled up to the two men. The coworker was carrying a large video camera. Yuuri swallowed harshly as the reporter approached them.  
     “Hello, Mr. Katsuki!” they greeted him amiably, “You were in quite a hurry to leave the Kiss and Cry today. Could you tell us what happened? What were you feeling after your performance?” The reporter tilted their microphone towards the skater. The cameraman focused in on Yuuri’s face. Yuuri snuck a glance over at Viktor out of the corner of his eye. Viktor was looking down at him with the most loving and warm smile he could offer in the moment. Yuuri breathed through his nose and filled his lungs.  
     “I was kind of distracted by something else,” Yuuri admitted.  
     “I’m guessing it was your outfit? It looked like it just popped open!” Yuuri looked down at the floor.  
     “Yes… it did,” he muttered. He felt Victor’s hand travel to his left shoulder and give it a small squeeze. Yuuri drew up the confidence to look up at the reporter, “But- um-… I’d rather talk about my performance instead.”  
     “Can you tell us how it went then, Mr. Katsuki? How were you feeling on the ice today?” The reporter smiled again. Yuuri felt the tension in his body evaporate.  
     “Well…” he grinned softly and dove into detail about his Short Program. The reporter listened intently, nodding and commenting appropriately on Yuuri’s description. After the interview came to an end and the reporters left, all of Yuuri’s nerves had disappeared. He was going to be okay. This incident was going to pass. It would be embarrassing now, but Yuuri knew he could make the crowd forget all about it with a stunning Free Program tomorrow. With Victor’s encouragement, Yuuri promised himself to never doubt his worth in the future. He truly deserved every bit of praise he received. He had earned it and he wasn’t going to let this mistake hold him back for long.


End file.
